In recent years, in the field of digital signal processing, a demand for fast and low power-consuming data processing devices has increased. In particular, in mobile devices (pulse meters, digital cameras, and the like) with a sensor mounted, it is necessary to process the signals output by the sensor in real time and with low power consumption. To solve this problem, a special-purpose processor (subprocessor) for effectively executing operation processing frequently used in digital signal processing such as product-sum operation has been developed.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a data processing device which includes a special-purpose data processing unit that performs operation processing and a general-purpose data processing unit that performs general-purpose processing. However, since a command fetch unit and a data interface are shared by these two units, there is a problem in that this method has a lot of restrictions on collaborative operations.